Scales
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: Emily is forced into becoming something mythical. Something huge, and somebody is behind it. Trellis and the others look for Emily, but will they find her in time? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Cruel humor and sarcasm

**Emily**

Has anybody else realized that when they are really nervous or excited about something they can't sleep? Whoever made humans like that; I will personally go to your house and kill you.

Glancing at my clock, I glared with tired eyes at the red numbers that glared right back at me, reading two minutes after twelve. Fricking awesome. "Go to bed already!" I said to myself, but the worry and nervousness rushing in my veins weren't going to have it.

Suddenly I felt a burst of energy, and I remembered the five-hour energy drink I had taken ten minutes ago. I slipped the little bottle into the trash can before Mom could find it. Feeling like I had to do something, I got up and walked out the door.

Outside, the midnight wind tore through my cloak, seeped through my blue shirt, making me chilled to the bone. I blinked once, the cold air making my eyes water, and then blinked again. Walking to the railing, I clenched it with my gloved hands and felt like I had to burn this energy somehow. Instead I snapped at that and told myself that I had to use the energy to stay awake.

The moon glowed icy and cold above my head, and as I stared up at it I felt distant and alone, like it was just me in the world.

My amulet suddenly glowed pink, and a tendril of energy shot out of it and wrapped itself around my hands. I stared at them, surprised and confused. I wasn't controlling it to do these things.

Staring at my fingers, I saw red growing over the skin as the red tendrils moved down my arm, coating my skin with red. I raised my fingers to my face and instead of skin I felt smooth and hard scales. I felt pain as the red energy worked its way up my skin. It was up to my elbow now, and I watched as my shirt seemed to melt into my skin as the red scales took over.

The pain was almost unbearable now. I looked around; gritting my teeth, hoping somebody would hear the moans of pain I was making.

_It's okay Emily. It'll be over in a moment, but if I were you I would jump._

My eyes shut and clenched as the energy made its way to my shoulders. This was all I needed, hearing the stone guy's voice in my head.

_What do you want?_ I think to him.

_To tell you this: in less than fifty seconds, you will finish your transformation. By then you will be too big to fit on the Luna Moth, so if I were you I would jump._

_ You're lying. You just want me to kill myself. _I think to him, and I waited for his reply.

_Good point, but still. You will not die if you jump at the right time. And right now, the right time is in a few seconds, so I would hurry up and jump. _

I peered over the side, not sure if I should listen to the voice or not. _What's going on?_

_ Congratulations Emily. You are changing, and soon, as in three seconds, you will grow wings. So you see? You have nothing to worry. _

The pain was searing now. I was grasping the railing so hard I was about to rip off a chunk of it.

_JUMP NOW EMILY!_

The voice was so loud I stumbled, the fell face first over the railing. My scales were covered with pain sweat, slick as I tried to grasp onto the railing with one hand. My hand slipped once, and as I desperately tried to grab onto it I realized that the scaled on my hands weren't helping. They were making it harder to grasp the railing, and finally I couldn't hold on anymore.

My eyes closed as I fell.

**Kind of scary huh? Don't worry, it gets better. Anyway, R&R! I don't care if its flames, since that means u actually care enough to write a bad review. **

** -Lilith**


	2. Chapter 2

What ever happened to Emily huh? You'll see….MUAHAHAHAHA! JK -Lilith

**Trellis**

When I woke up, I could tell something was wrong. The air seemed empty and cold. Also there was the absence of stomping and grumbling by a certain red haired girl.

"Ungh." I say, holding my head as I got up. Slipping on my armor, I wondered if Emily was still asleep.

When I walked outside, sunlight hit me right in the face. "Dear God!" I say, shielding my face and blinking until my eyes adjusted.

"Trellis, have you seen Emily?" Luger asked beside me, and I blinked at him.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Nobody has seen her all morning and it's about ten now."

Man, I really slept in.

"She's around here somewhere." I say, not really caring.

"Drink your coffee first, and then let me know what you think." He said, and I muttered to myself before going to the kitchen.

"Hey, Trellis. Have you seen-?

"No Rico, I haven't." I say.

"Oh. Well after you eat can you help look?" He asked, sweeping the ground near my feet.

"Whatever." I say, tip my head back and drink the coffee, then shove a piece of toast in my mouth.

A few minutes later I felt more awake. That when I sighed, went over my priorities, and realized that if Emily wasn't around then we're all pretty much screwed.

Walking to the controls, I found Enzo watching the skies. "Hey Enzo, do you mind if I borrow the intercom for a moment?" I ask, and he moves over.

"Can everybody please report to the kitchen?" I ask, making sure to add the please part against my will.

"Thanks Enzo." I say, and then hurry down to the kitchen to find everybody waiting for me.

"Has anybody found Emily?" I ask, and they all shake their heads. "Fantastic. Well, she's around here somewhere so how about we all go our separate ways." I say, walking over to the map on the wall.

"Okay, Luger stay in the kitchen area, Vigo check the library and the bedrooms, Rico watch the halls, I'll cover everything else, and somebody tell Enzo to watch the control room and the front of the ship. Got it?" I ask and receive nods from everybody. "Good, now let's go."

Despite my plan, nobody found Emily.

**Emily**

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I wasn't dead.

Light was filtering through the leaves, casting red and gold shadows on the ground. I yawned and rose to my feet, then crashed back down. I landed with a hard thump, and then I groaned at the pain I was feeling.

Opening my eyes again, I realized that my perspective was very different from before. I felt like I was ten feet off the ground for some odd reason, even though I could feel the earth beneath me. I just shoved it in the back of my head and promised myself I would think about it later.

I tried to stand back up but then realized that my weight was off. It was all in my feet, making it hard for me to stand up straight. So I stood on all fours and saw that this was better, so I began walking like that. It was weird at first, but then I got used to it. I was a lot heavier than before, since with every step I took I could hear the earth practically shake.

My mouth felt like the Sahara desert. There had to be some water around here somewhere. I listened hard and heard the babbling of a creek, and then I turned towards it and began following the sound.

As I walked, I wondered how I would get back to the Luna Moth. It's not like they could track me or anything, so unless somebody saw me fall they probably don't know what they're doing. And as far as I knew, nobody else was down here, and I couldn't fly back to the ship. But at least the others would hopefully know I was missing.

The river noises grew louder, and I realized that I was right in front of it. Dipping my head down, I closed my eyes and gulped down the water. When I was done I opened my eyes.

Two pale golden eyes were staring right back at me. Red scales gleamed in the morning light, long pointy ears pointing forward, black slitted pupils in the sea of yellow. I jumped back, then cautiously approached the river again and checked my reflection. Sure enough, it was back. I moved my head to the side and watched as the creature did the same. I raised my hand and was amazed when I saw a red scaled claw with black nails in my reflection.

I was scared to look down, but I swallowed my fear and glanced down. I saw red with a goldish tint scales, two red claws and ten black nails. Looking at the rest of my body, I saw powerful hind legs and a spiked tail sweeping the ground, rustling the leaves.

I, Emily Hayes, was a dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shocker right? What did u think she would be? A fish? I'm not that cruel. Anyway, enjoy!**

** -Lilith**

** Trellis**

Emily wasn't on the Luna Moth.

"Do you think she got kidnapped?"

"No, if she was there would at least be a struggle, or a bunch of unconscious bodies."  
We were tossing around ideas in the library. Nobody had come up with any clues that might lead us to Emily's location, but I knew that there had to be something.

"I'm worried." I admit, thinking of where she could be.

"We all are Trellis." Luger said, and I nodded.

"Hey. I just had an idea!" Vigo said, sitting up in his chair.

"What!" I ask, excited.

"Video cameras are around the Luna Moth, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Well, we can figure out what happened to Emily if we just play the tape back!" Vigo said, and it was silent for a moment before everybody ran off to the control room. I got there first.

"Enzo! Play back the video tapes from last night!" I command, and he put the tape into the little player before the screens lit up, revealing the Luna Moth.

"There." I point to the video camera in the corner, where it showed Emily walking out of her room and clutching the railing. The camera zoomed in on Emily, and I watched as she stared up at the moon before a flash of pink energy wrapped themselves around her hands. Then moved up, going up to her shoulders. From the groans and moans of pain I was hearing, I could tell that whatever was going on was hurting her very badly. And she never ever showed pain.

I could tell she was speaking to her stone in her mind. The way she flinched and growled under her breath told me that whatever was going on she didn't like at all. Suddenly she tripped over and fell head first over the railing, clutching onto the metal with only one hand. She was dangling precariously, and I was practically biting my nail beds raw with anticipation.

She slipped and fell, and I watched as the camera watched her fall.

"No." I heard Vigo gasp as she fell.

The camera was still trained on her, and I watched as she closed her eyes. But then two long red things grew out of her back, and I watched as her body grew and expanded, her legs growing sturdier and stronger and longer. A tail spurted out of her, and I watched as her clothes seemed to melt into her body. All that was left was a creature with red scales and wings.

"Was she able to do that before and I just never noticed?" I ask the others.

"Not that I know of. But she just became a mythical creature called a dragon. You might not know about them but they are common with myths and stories for humans." Vigo said, examining Emily's new body.

"Are most humans able to do that?"  
"No humans are able to do that as far as I know of." He said, and I watched as the camera drifts from Emily to the ship again.

"Amazing." I say.

"It doesn't make any sense. If one of our enemies wanted to hurt Emily or bring her out of the picture, they would kill her, not make her stronger." Rico said, and I remembered the lean muscles I had seen.

"More importantly, who would do this?" I ask, and the others remain silent, our heads turning and wondering where Emily was now.

**Emily**

Being a dragon is harder than most people think.

"God, how do I work these things?" I think to myself as I flap my wings to try again. I rose a few feet off the ground before crashing back down.

My wings were still developing apparently, which meant that my body was too heavy for my wings to actually work. Fantastic. So unless my wings start working, I was pretty much screwed. And chances of the others finding out what happened to me are very low, so that means I'm stranded.

I turned around, letting my head droop as I trudged back to the cave I had found. When I got inside I curled and collapsed, feeling utterly terrible. My stomach was roaring with hunger, and I felt sadness creeping into my heart.

"Stop it Emily. You don't do sadness." I tell myself, and then rise to my feet. "Hunt first and feel sorry about yourself later."

Creeping outside, I realized that any prey I could've caught I scared away a long time ago. Fantastic.

Looking up at the sky, I realized there were still birds flying above my head. I grinned before devising a way to get them into my stomach.

Leaning up, I rested one paw against a tree and used the other one to grasp onto a strong branch. Pulling myself up, I stalked up the tree before reaching the top, where birds were flying in formations.

Keeping low, I waited until they were over my head before snapping my head up and closing my jaws over about twenty birds. I pulled my head back down and chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and spit out a bunch of feathers.

"Tasty." I thought to myself before watching the skies above my head. Then I got an idea.

Looking around, I spotted another strong tree and stretched out my claw until it wrapped around the tree before slowly bringing entire body over so it was wrapped around the tree. Looking up, I craned my neck until I found a small grey cloud to the east. Training my ears on it, I heard the soft wound of a whirring motor.

The Luna Moth.

If I was fast enough, I could catch up to it. If I continued to cross distances by jumping from tree to tree, I could get there before nightfall, and then figure out how to fix this.

Suddenly my body was wrapped in pink energy, and I looked down. My body, it was vanishing. First it was my tail and then it crept up to my spine, and then to my shoulders. The last thing I remembered seeing was the Luna Moth, heading away from me, before my vision went black.

** I just wanted 2 say I think its funny how I write a lot of romance stories (u kno what im talking about Fireember!) yet I know nothing about relationships. My best friend and my ex r dating (I would be so mad at them if they actually did something 2gether) and yet they both come 2 me for help on their relationship when I haven't even had a real relationship before. **

**Anyway, thanks 4 reading! R&R please! I'll probably have another chapter up in about an hour or so. **

** -Lilith**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily**

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked about three times before realizing that what I was seeing was true.

Stone bars in front of me, keeping me enclosed. Shackled claws to the floor, avoiding me from escaping, and even my tail had been shackled down. I realized that I was in a cage.

Max was standing in front of me, looking high and mighty as ever. I glared at him and he smirked before poking me with a knife.

"Watch it. I may not be human, but I can still destroy you easily." I growl, and he grinned.

"Emily Hayes, how I missed your empty threats." He said, tucking his knife back into his pocket.

"What do you want Max?" I asked.

"You know what I want. You dead. And I played you in my hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a deal with the Stone Guy Em. Told him that I could get you dead if he let me speak to you through your stone and control it. So I turned you into a dragon and talked you into jumping off the Luna Moth, then waited for you to get weak before stealing you away. You will die here Em, far away from your friends. Nobody here can hear you scream." He said, and then grabbed a rickety wooden ladder I hadn't seen earlier and propped it up against the cage. He climbed up it and I watched him as he walked to the edge of my cage and sat down, swinging his legs over the side.

"How do you plan to kill me?" I say.

"I have many ideas. Starvation, beheading, stakes…but with those scales makes it hard for me. I'm guessing I'll have to settle with starvation."

"Well, you're screwed since I just ate." I tell him.

"No worries. I'll wait." He said.

Curling up, I began to pray for the others to find me.

**Trellis**

I was anxious now for Emily.

From what I saw on the cameras, Emily grew wings. If she was a dragon, she could've been able to fly back to us, or at least figure out a way to get back. This wasn't adding up.

Standing outside, I stared out at the trees where I had estimated Emily had fallen. God, I wanted to just go out and find her and then bring her back alive.

A red flash caught my eye, and I looked out to see the head of something big and huge. It was off about a few miles, and it gleamed in the sunlight a reddish-gold. A yellow pale eye stared at me, and I realized that I was practically looking into the eye of a dragon.

I was too shocked to do anything as I stared into its eye. Then I looked down and saw a body, curled around the tops of trees. I was amazed at the way it glowed in the light.

Then I saw it tart to vanish, starting at the tail and going up rapidly. It stared at me one last time, and I realized it was looking at me with fear before it vanished entirely.

Emily Hayes was alive, and she just vanished.

I couldn't help but replay what I had just seen through my mind. Remembering the way how it had vanished like it was being disintegrated.

Then I noticed something strange. There had been a bluish tinge around the part being disintegrated, like it was somebody's energy.

Somebody with blue energy.

Max.

Max had Emily somewhere, and was probably torturing her as I sat here, thinking these things.

Oh God. I had to say something to the others.

Turning, I ran straight into Luger.

"Trellis, try to stay on your feet for me alright?"  
"Luger, Emily was taken away by Max." I say a little breathlessly.

"What?"  
I explained a little rushed as I tried to think of ways to get at Max.

"Oh God. Do you have any idea where she is?" Luger asked, and I shook my head.

"This is terrible. I hope we can-

Suddenly there was a loud roar echoing through the trees beneath us. I jumped straight up (as did Luger) before rushing to the front of the Luna Moth to see what had roared.

A little floating stone building was straight ahead, and it looked a bit familiar like the one where I had met Max.

I ran up to the control room to find Enzo looking shocked and freaked out.

"See that little building? Head straight for that."  
*********

** So is it Emily or something else? MUAHAHAHA! **

** -Lilith**

** P.S. Sorry Fireember for not posting a new story earlier I got caught up with watching documentaries on Youtube (I never thought I would say that). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily**

"Are you praying?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" I ask, rolling my eyes to the top of the cage like I could see through it to Max. I had given up shrieking for help.

"Haven't you read the book of Job in the Bible?"  
"No."

"Well, it says that dragons are the devil's pets."

"Just because you have turned me into a dragon doesn't mean I really am one. Besides, you want to see a real dragon? Look in the mirror."

He ignored that. "Aren't you? You ate those birds didn't you? And not like a human would too."

"So? I was hungry."  
"Still Emily. You could be growing dragon-like instincts."  
"Shove it up your butt Max."

I couldn't help but turn this thought around in my head like a rotisserie chicken. Was I becoming draconic beast?

"I'm just saying." He said, standing up and walking down the ladder.

"Whatever."

"Emily, do me a favor."

"Something else you want me to do instead of dying?"

"Yes. Hold still."  
Immediately I started writhing, not wanting to do what he said.

"Or don't. It doesn't matter." He said, and suddenly my stone (I don't know how it hadn't melted with my clothes) let out a burst of red light, wrapping around my body. It began to curve my body into the shape of a crescent moon, with my head curved to the side so I couldn't see Max.

I tried to open my mouth to ask him what he was doing but an extra tendril of energy wrapped around my snout, keeping my mouth closed. The shackles I had around my arms and legs had been wrenched from the floor when Max moved my body and were now reattaching themselves to the ground.

"Much better." He said, and I could hear him moving around before hearing another set of footsteps near the entrance of the room.

"Max, I didn't come here to fight you. All I ask is that you let her go now."  
I practically jumped for joy when I recognized the voice.

_Trellis. _

**Trellis**

I could hear the powerful thrum of energy as soon as we got about five feet away from the island.

The building looked pretty big but only one-roomed, big enough to hold ten dragons. Perfect space for Emily, and possibly, Max (after all we all know his ego is about the size of eight dragons). That little part in my brain that tingles when my hunches are correct was tingling again, and I knew that this is where Emily was.

"Stay here. I'll deal with him." I say to the others as they watch me walk in from the ship. Walking in, the first thing I saw was a metallic cage in the corner and the same red dragon I had seen on the tree tops curled so that all I could see was her back. She wasn't moving, and I couldn't help but feel a jolt of fear.

Max sat in a throne made out of smooth rock in the back of the room, watching me with interest as I slid my eyes to him. His amulet was glowing faintly and I realized that if he wanted to attack me he could do it in an instant.

"Max, I didn't come here to fight you. All I ask is that you let her go now." I say calmly, and he grinned even wider.

"I'm sorry?" He said, but we both knew very well he knew what I had said.

"Let her go and you can walk away unharmed."

"I don't think so. You see, Emily is near the edge of death. She is about to die of starvation, but she hasn't toppled over the edge yet. You can still save her if you willingly let me kill you Trellis."  
"Uh-huh." I say, although the idea does sound a bit reasonable. A life for a life.

"You could do her a solid. Her life is worth more than yours, isn't it?"  
He was correct, but I knew that he wouldn't let Emily go. Emily was worth too much to be just let go, so chances are he would probably kill her first.

"But you know that too. You wouldn't let her go free."

"I make my own decisions Trellis, and I have the power to let her go. Nobody will like it, but I do have the power. Besides, your father wants a little word with you."

The Elf King wanted me executed still. Yay.

"Look at her Trellis. She's mere inches away from death's door, which I kind of find strange since she's the type of person who would ring the doorbell and run, but you get the picture. I'm giving you a choice Trellis. Save her or walk away, unharmed."  
I looked between Emily's cage and Max, my mind working.

Then I came up with my choice.

** Cliffhangy! I'll come up with another chaptr tomorrow. Anyway, I heard that Fireember, who reviewed all of my Amulet fanfic, says that Fireember is thinking about writing an Amulet fanfic (possibly. either way im going to find out.) (I'm referring Fireember as a third person because I have no idea if Fireember is a boy/girl. Im clueless on stuff like thatJ) **

** -Lilith**

** P.S. Sorry if I freaked u out when I wrote on my last chaptr about Emily possibly being in the stone building. I was debating over it and decided I didn't feel like writing more chapters so I just went with Emily being in the building.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Will we find out what Trellis' choice is? **

** Also, has anybody else noticed that none of the bad characters never die in Amulet? Gabilan didn't die, Luger (he used to be bad) didn't die, Max didn't die… What's up with that?**

** -Lilith**

**Trellis**

"Max, I have a different position for you."

"You do now? Let's hear it."

"I kill you, I get Emily back and walk away unharmed. You kill me, you can keep Emily and walk away. Deal?"  
"How do I know your little airship won't be waiting to attack me if I kill you?"  
"They don't know anything about this. Besides, all you have to do is show them my dead body and they'll let you go." I say convincingly.

"…"

I waited for about a minute as his mind whirred, the motors turning in his head.

"Fine."  
Faster than a lion strike, his amulet let out a flash of blue that aimed for my heart but I blocked it with my sword. Returning with a swipe of my own, I aimed for his legs.

He deflected it and leaped high in the air, landing on a ledge high above my head. From up there I could see he didn't have much of an advantage point but it was a good place to run to when you're about to lose. But, I wasn't sure if Max was playing me, so I tensed up and watched Max move over to the edge and watch me.

My eyes lurched up to the ceiling and I noticed several jagged edges from where rock was hanging down like stalactites. I got an idea as I noticed how dangerously close they were to Max's little ledge.

Using my amulet, I sent a swipe at Max while separating a tendril from it to go to the floor. I could feel it soar under the rock and up the walls, to the ceiling and up the stalactites. They began to shake a little before coming free, but Max didn't notice.

Using my concentration, I stopped a blow that Max had sent and moved the stalactites above Max's head. Sending a blow back to keep Max's attention, I aimed the stake-like rocks at Max's body and waited.

"Give up! Emily will be dead by the time we finish this!" He said, his eyes gleaming blue from the light of his amulet.

"I agree." I say icily before releasing most of the stalactites. Max had enough time to look up and gasp before the stalactites dropped around his body, encasing him in a cage of rock. He wrapped his hands around two and put his head in between them to look at me.

"Well played Trellis." He muttered, and I grinned before running to Emily's cage.

Walking around it, I was relieved to see that Emily's body was breathing. I saw Emily's legs and arms and tail chained to the floor, and her muzzle caught in a shackle and trapped with a trail of energy.

I looked at her and she looked at me. The one look said it all.

_Max did this._

Turning my head, I looked back up at Max, then aimed the one remaining stalactite I hadn't released. Then I used my energy to send it off in a powerful silent strike and watched as it lodged itself in Max's stone.

"NO!" He cried as the stone changed color to a pale grey.

"Yes!" A female voice yelled, and I turned to see Emily still in the cage but unshackled and human. Her clothes had appeared again and she looked unharmed.

Emily used her stone to pull apart two cage bars before stepping out of the cage and rushing over to the front of the building to be greeted by Luger, Vigo, Rico, and Enzo, who had been apparently watching the whole thing.

Ignoring them, I used my amulet to bring Max down from the ledge. Lowering him down to be floating above the floor, I stared up into his face.

"Leave us alone and never return to the Elf King, do you hear me? You will live here and if you escape you will live on your own or Emily and I will find and kill you. Got it?" I ask.

"Sure." He said.

"And to make sure you don't escape…" Using my energy, I reattached the ledge back to where it had been before I took it down. Max watched me as I walked over to the others.

"You did well." Luger said, hugging me.

"Thanks." I say, then follow the others back to the ship, leaving Max behind.

**No character deaths, just like Kazu would've done. **

** Anyway, I discovered that the sixth book comes out next year. I found his twitter page when I realized the book hadn't been released yet and found out that its coming along well but it won't be released until next year :(**

** Might do an epilogue. Thinking over it (probably not though).**

** -Lilith**


	7. Chapter 7

**So just for the heck of it, I added another chapter since I figured some people want to know what happens afterward and whatnot. OMG speaking of whatnot I found this Catholic website on accident and under the special intentions somebody had posted this:**

** 'For world peace and whatnot.'**

** I laughed at that. **

** -Katie **

** ******  
Emily**

You know how earlier Max had said that I was getting draconic instincts and stuff?

He was right.

At first I thought he was bluffing and trying to scare me but then I started craving deer and owls instead of chicken and mashed potatoes, which was what we were eating for dinner. So I politely excused myself, found a shotgun, and made Enzo land for about five minutes for me to go hunting.

And I followed through with that.

I, Emily Hayes, caught a deer and an owl in five minutes, which I thought was physically impossible until now.

"Want to share that with me?" Trellis asked, swinging one leg over the railing before swinging the other over and jumping off. He hit the ground with a soft thump that I hadn't noticed I could here until now (super hearing!).

I looked at my arms as I tried to carry the animals I killed. A buck I had found and shot that weighed about two seventy-five pounds and an owl that weighed about three pound were weighing me down.

"Split the both of them."  
"Deal." He agreed, then moved the buck's weight from my shoulders to his.

"Thanks." I say immediately as we walk up the stairs to the Luna Moth (excuse me, but my parents drilled manners into my mind pretty well).

"You two should be on 'Call of the Wildman' or something." Vigo said as he watched Trellis and I head to the kitchen to skin our dinner.

"I auditioned but they said I had to lose the northern accent." I say, and he grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Trellis asked.

"A TV show-

"TV? What's that?" Trellis asked, sounding even more bewildered.

"Remind me to take you to my world sometime." I say.

"Noted." He said and kicked open the swinging door to the kitchen where Luger looked up at us.

"You better know what you're doing since I don't want to come back here and find a bunch of skin and feathers all over the place." He said as he picked up a tray and carried it to the table.

"You know what you're doing right?" I ask Trellis as I set the deer down on the counter.

"Duh. I've been hunting by myself for years." He said as he grabbed a knife.

I let out a whimper as he began skinning it.

"Please don't tell me you can stand killing it but you can't stand blood?" He moaned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint." I say and distract myself by plucking the feathers off the owl while Trellis worked on the deer.

Now, I don't know if there is a certain deer season or something but this is Alledia, so maybe deer aren't much of a hunted animal. I pray that there isn't a deer and an owl season in Alledia.

(If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll tell you: if we didn't have seasons, animals would be killed off a lot faster, so we have certain seasons where a certain animal is allowed to be hunted. If you kill a deer when it's not in deer season, that's considered poaching.)

About half an hour later, Trellis and I were roasting the deer and owl flesh on a spit (JK we were using the oven).

"Looks good!" I say as I watch the meat roast.

"Alright move over." Trellis moved to the front of the oven before pulling the door down and grabbing the tray.

As he pulled the tray out of the oven, I realized what he was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I ask him as my eyes roam over his white-with-pink-hearts apron and red cooking mitts.

"The only apron I could find." He said without looking up.

"Sweet Lord Trellis." I giggled, then started laughing.

"Yeah yeah, yack it up." He said but chuckled a little at himself.

"No wonder Luger doesn't wear aprons." I wheez.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed a knife and began to slice the meet, still grinning a little.

"Alright, let's split this up." I say as I gain my breath.

"Cut here?"

"Yeah, but I get a bit more of the owl than you if you cut there."

"Alright. I'm not a big owl fan anyway." He said as he sank his knife into the warm flesh that sizzled.

A few minutes later we were back in the air and I was sitting at the table. The other gave us strange looks but ignored our dinners except Mom.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked me as she eyed my dinner.

"Not really. Why?" I feign innocence.

"Oh you know. Just think it's a bit strange to see my daughter eating deer and owl suddenly." She said.

"Don't think much of it. Just dragon instincts."  
"Well, as long as nobody gets hurt I'm fine with it." She said before stealing a piece of meat off my plate.

**Max**

Didn't think I was alive, didn't you?

Yup, I'm still here, surviving off the power of the Voice. Don't ask me how it works. Let's just say I owe the Voice a lot. Even though I'm still alive though, I'm almost dead.

_"Got to do something."_ I say to him in my mind.

_"Well, I could tap into my inner power to give you enough strength to bust out of the cage and I could call our little warrior to carry you, but past that you're on your own_." He answered.

_"Please. I need to get out of here."_ I tell him, and then feel a burst of energy in my muscles.

_"Thank you."_ I whisper before grabbing the stalactites with my amulet and uprooting them before tossing them to the ground below. Using my energy, I maneuvered the ledge down to the ground before hopping off.

There was the sound of wings and I turned to see the beast I had released landing on the rock beside me.

"You're alive and alone. The Elf King won't like this." He said as I climbed up to the top of his head.

"Yeah I know. Let's go before I pass out." I say and we take off into the cold night, wind tearing at my hair.

*****  
**Not my best work but I'm tired so give me a break. Anyway, if you noticed at the top of the chapter I had signed it as Katie instead of Lilith you really read my little notes. And if your checking to see if I did sign it as Katie, I advise you should start reading the words in bold. **

** -Lilith**


End file.
